Fun Times
by BonneNuit
Summary: Ikkaku and Yumichika get smashed at an 11th division Kenpachi squad party and have hot and wild sex. IkkakuxYumichika slight KenpachixIchigo No underage readers. One shot.


**Pairing: Ikkaku x Yumichika with a side of (small) Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**I usually don't write anything in Bleach except for pretty much any male x Ichigo, but I adore this pairing and Narutogirl3 requested it =D I think that writing something a little different than I normally do is good for me as an author, that way I can keep my writing fresh. (Although I couldn't help but add my favorite pairing in here).**

**Summary: Ikkaku and Yumichika get smashed at an 11****th**** division party and have hot and wild sex. NOT a cliché 'I forgot what we did last night' one shot. **

**This one shot contains: Explicit sex, cursing, yaoi, and drinking. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- who is a beta ninja. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or make any money off of this story.**

Fun Times

Ikkaku was very, VERY drunk. Something that didn't happen very often because of his high tolerance for alcohol. He was still able to think (relatively) straight, though and the buzz was more pleasant than out of control.

He took another large gulp of sake, straight out of the bottle, and looked over at Yumichika who was flushed and even more beautiful for it. Ikkaku shook his head to clear his mind of the distracting thoughts and realized in dismay that his sake was gone. He jerked another bottle away from a passing shinigami who protested then backed away once he realized it was Ikkaku.

"You're drunk." Yumichika told him, despite his own intoxication.

"At least I'm not as drunk as the captain." Ikkaku said and gestured over to where Zaraki Kenpachi had Ichigo pinned against the wall and was kissing him roughly.

Yumichika snorted and grabbed Ikkaku's hand to tip the sake into his own cup. For a moment Ikkaku enjoyed the feeling of Yumichika's soft hand over his and then rolled his eyes at the fact that Yumichika was still using a cup.

"Those two surprisingly fit well together." Yumichika murmured and delicately took a sip. "Maybe someone should go rescue Ichigo though."

Ikkaku looked over to see that Kenpachi now had Ichigo on the floor and was already worming a hand underneath his shirt.

"Oi, captain! Maybe you should take that somewhere else!" Ikkaku called out, earning a few chuckles from the shinigami around him.

Kenpachi didn't seem the least bit disturbed by it, but Ichigo tugged on his hair until he broke away. Kenpachi looked agitated at being interrupted, so Ichigo quickly said something to the captain that made him stand and lead Ichigo away, presumably to his room.

Yumichika sighed and shook his head. "I hope they won't regret it in the morning."

"Nah, they may be drunk, but those two know exactly what they're doing."

Yumichika nodded and tipped his head back to drain his cup of his drink. Ikkaku gulped as he saw a drop of sake trickle down his throat and leaned forward before he could think about what he was doing. Yumichika froze as Ikkaku licked the trail of sake and swallowed before setting the cup down.

"What are you doing?" Yumichika asked coolly but made no move to push Ikkaku away.

Ikkaku paused only for a moment. "Nothing." He said a tad sulkily and dropped the sake bottle to the ground in favor of cupping Yumichika's chin.

"It certainly doesn't _feel _like nothing." Yumichika said as Ikkaku explored his neck more thoroughly.

"Good." Ikkaku moved to kiss Yumichika, but he raised his hand and put a finger against Ikkaku's lips.

"It's not beautiful to kiss where others can see."

"Can we do it where they can't then?" Ikkaku asked as Yumichika's words penetrated his fuzzy mind.

"Very well."

Ikkaku grinned broadly and dragged Yumichika to his feet before grabbing his hand and tugging him along. They got some cat-calls from the others who were still partying strong, but no one was dumb enough to say something insulting to the pair.

As soon as they got to Ikkaku's room, Ikkaku pressed Yumichika against the wall and kissed him. Despite the sake they had both been drinking, Ikkaku savored the underlying taste of Yumichika. It wasn't overpowering or anything that Ikkaku could name, but he enjoyed it all the same.

Yumichika made a small noise in the back of his throat that made Ikkaku groan and press closer. He wrapped his arms around Yumichika's slim but strong torso and held him tightly until there wasn't an inch of space in between them. Yumichika wrapped his arms around Ikkaku's neck and kissed back just as hungrily as their erections strained between their bodies.

Ikkaku lifted Yumichika up so his feet dangled off the groin and carried him to the bed where he dropped him. Yumichika looked up at Ikkaku with lavender eyes beneath sooty lashes. Ikkaku visibly gulped at the look and stared as Yumichika smirked and slowly began to undo his clothing.

Ikkaku was feeling uncomfortable as his hakama confined his erection and quickly disposed of his own clothing while never looking away from Yumichika. His eyes roved over the creamy skin and long, lean muscles, lingering on his hips as Yumichika slipped out of his hakama.

"Come, Ikkaku." Yumichika purred and hooked his finger in Ikkaku's direction. Ikkaku needed no further motivation to pounce. He kissed Yumichika roughly and moved his calloused hands over Yumichika's soft flesh, making Yumichika shiver and arch into him. "Yes, like that." He hissed in encouragement.

Ikkaku glanced up at him and then moved down, tracing his tongue over the hollow of his throat. Yumichika slid his hand over Ikkaku's strong shoulders and dug his nails into his back as Ikkaku moved his head lower and bit down on Yumichika's belly button.

"Ikkaku." He breathed and arched his back when Ikkaku palmed his erection.

"Oi, Yumichika." Ikkaku muttered. "Is it okay..?" He trailed off in question and rubbed his fingers over the tight entrance that was begging him to penetrate.

"Yes, but get them wet first."

"Wet?" Ikkaku asked dumbly and looked at his fingers. "Why?"

Yumichika huffed in exasperation and grabbed Ikkaku's hand to bring them to his mouth. Ikkaku felt his heart race as he watched and felt Yumichika's tongue curl around his fingers and suck on them greedily. He pulled away with a pop and licked the excess saliva that lingered around his lips.

Ikkaku captured his lips savagely and nudged Yumichika's legs open to move his hand in between them. Yumichika inhaled sharply as two fingers pressed inside of him and bit down on Ikkaku's lip, who grinned and pulled away to lick the blood. He admired the way his red blood smeared over Yumichika's lips, complimenting his white skin and dark hair just as the feathers on his eye and eyebrow did.

He spread his fingers apart and Yumichika lifted his hips into the pleasurable feeling. Ikkaku smirked and pulled his fingers out and moved in between Yumichika's legs. Yumichika sat up and placed one hand on Ikkaku's chest to pause his actions, making Ikkaku frown, but stop.

"What?"

"Here." Yumichika spit onto his hand, somehow making the gesture as beautiful as everything else he did, at least in Ikkaku's eyes. Then he reached down and grabbed Ikkaku's erection, making Ikkaku freeze at the sudden touch and draw a shaky breath. Yumichika smirked seductively and moved his hand up and down, coating Ikkaku thoroughly and making the other man shiver and move into his touch.

"Take me, Ikkaku." Yumichika whispered into his ear and nipped at his lobe.

"Fuck." Ikkaku growled and grabbed Yumichika's legs, tipping him back. He gripped his cock and lined the head to Yumichika's entrance before pressing inward.

Yumichika tensed as Ikkaku slid into him and the pain from being stretched shook him out of whatever alcoholic daze was left in him. He panted and let his head drop back against the pillow and twisted his hand into the sheets. Ikkaku grunted as Yumichika squeezed around him and clenched his jaw to thrust into him further.

"Ah!!!"

Ikkaku soaked up the erotic noises that Yumichika made and nuzzled his neck which was tight with tension. "So beautiful…" He murmured and lightly kissed him before giving one last sharp thrust.

"Gh…" Yumichika bowed his back and pressed against Ikkaku, his eyes fluttering shut as he gasped for breath. "Ikkaku." He said in a strained voice as Ikkaku continued to press kisses against his skin and rock against him. Ikkaku waited a brief moment and then gripped Yumichika's hips and pulled out of him completely before shoving himself back in.

"Fuck!" Yumichika cried out and Ikkaku felt his blood burn at the sound of Yumichika using the curse. He took advantage of Yumichika's flexibility to press his legs up and hooked one over his shoulder. He turned Yumichika onto his side and braced the other with his hand as he continued to pound into him.

Ikkaku stroked Yumichika's erection and kissed his shoulder before resting his forehead against it. The heat and tightness surrounding him was already pushing him past his limits, but there was no way he was coming before Yumichika. He growled and pressed Yumichika's leg up even further and changed his angle until Yumichika cried out and clawed at the bed.

"Heh." Ikkaku smirked and continued to rub against that spot that had Yumichika gasping and pressing back against him.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika said his name desperately and yanked him down for a deep kiss, one which Ikkaku gladly gave him. He moved his hand faster of Yumichika's erection and then Yumichika moaned into his mouth and his hip jerked forward as he came.

Ikkaku tried to hold out a little longer, but Yumichika felt so good, clenching and spasming around him. He managed a few more thrusts before he snapped his hips forward and bit down on Yumichika's shoulder to stifle his cry.

Both of them panted, their chests rising and falling in time with each other. Ikkaku kissed Yumichika's hair before bracing his hand on either side of his slim body and slowly pulling out of him. Yumichika made a small noise of discomfort, but sighed as his legs was also lowered and Ikkaku moved behind him to spoon against his back.

"I'm dirty." Yumichika complain, making Ikkaku chuckle and reach up to grab his discarded hakama to gently wipe him down with.

"We'll take a bath together in the morning."

"Hm." Yumichika was already drifting to sleep and Ikkaku smiled at him before pulling up the blankets to cover both of them. For a few minutes he simply enjoyed the feeling of being close to Yumichika before lethargy caught up to him and he fell asleep as well.

…

The next morning, Ikkaku and Yumichika were woken from their pleasant rest by loud screaming.

"Kenpachi, as soon as I can move, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Ikkaku snorted as he recognized Ichigo's voice and yawned loudly before curling his arm around Yumichika.

"Seems like the captain had some fun." Ikkaku murmured to Yumichika and chuckled.

Yumichika sighed and nodded before sliding out of the bed. Ikkaku swallowed harshly as the morning light fell across Yumichika's body. Yumichika walked to the bathroom door with a sway to his hips.

"Are you coming?" Yumichika called over his shoulder and Ikkaku quickly scrambled to follow him.

"Lu~cky!"

**LINE**

**Of course it ends with Ikkaku's famous Lucky Dance =D I hope that everyone enjoyed, and I'd love some feedback to see how I did with this!**


End file.
